


Too Much Honey

by orphan_account



Series: Fontcest Collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, Drunk BB, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Soul Sex, Swapcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans gets drunk one night, enough so that he finally confesses to his younger brother, Papyrus. Where do they go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so....I ended up just making this into a one-shot. Sorry about that. Enjoy!!

Papyrus stood at the door to Muffet’s, his posture completely straight and his cigarette dropped to the floor, his mouth wide open. Sans was sitting at the bar, giggling quietly, saying something in slurred words to Muffet who looked highly amused. Papyrus shook his head and walked calmly up to his brother, sitting on the stool beside him, taking in his drunk form and the bottle of honey in his bro’s right hand.

“Uh, hey bro.” Papyrus said quietly, Muffet leaving them alone for the time being. Sans turned and gazed at him before seemingly recognizing him, laughing and swaying back and forth on his seat gently. Sans was in his at-home clothes, which he had never been seen in outside of their house.

“Hey, Papy!” Sans chirped, taking another swig of his honey. Papyrus was confused.

“Uh, Sans? I thought you hated honey?” Now Sans looked aggravated, giving Papyrus a look that screamed disappointment.

“Really, Papyrus? Who do you think got you hooked on it?” Sans mumbled, holding the bottle with both hands. Papyrus thought back to when he was a baby bones, and sure enough remembered Sans drinking something and telling him he couldn’t have any. Papyrus sighed.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that, bro? You’re pretty drunk already…” Sans glared at him, mid-sip.

“I’m an adult, Papyrus, was one before you were, so you can mind your own damn business.” Sans slurred through his words, and although they stung a little, Papyrus didn’t let them affect him. He had said things before he didn’t mean while drunk. Sighing again, Papyrus stood, placing a few gold on the counter before picking Sans up bridal style, his bro sipping on his honey bottle like a child. Papyrus smiled down at him, taking the bottle once he was done and blipping home.

Once he had gotten Sans upstairs and tucked into bed, he sat by the bedside, looking down at Sans intently.

“Wanna tell me what got you so upset you got drunk?” Papyrus asked gently. Sans hiccuped, but looked away.

“I just…I know Alphys is never gonna let me join. I don’t know why I keep hoping she will. I mean…I wish she’d stop lyin’ to me about it. Stop gettin’ my hopes up, ya know?” Papyrus nodded, taking Sans’ hand and stroking it gently. Sans now had tears in his sockets as he looked back at Papyrus, taking his other hand and caressing Papyrus’ face with it.

“An’ I love you so much, Papy, so much…an’ I know it’s not right, I know you can’t love me like that…” Sans paused, taking in Papyrus’ shocked expression.

“Stars, you’re so gorgeous when you actually show emotion, Pap.” Sans smiled lovingly before pulling down his blankets and pulling Papyrus into bed, spooning him from behind, his arms wrapped around Papyrus’ neck in such a way that he wasn’t restricted, but tight enough to show his affection.

“I know you can’t love me like that, Papyrus, I just needed you to know.” Sans mumbled, falling asleep almost the moment he said it. Papyrus was in shock, simply lying next to his brother who had just confessed that he loved him more than a brother.

“I hope you mean it, Sans, because I love you too…” Papyrus whispered before falling asleep himself.

 

~.~

 

Sans awoke the next morning with quite the headache and a heavy weight on his chest. Squirming a little, Sans got himself out of bed and stared quizzically at Papyrus, who was sleeping the morning away like usual, but in his bed. Sans tried to think back to the night before, tried to remember what on earth he did or said, but came up with a blank. Shrugging, Sans got dressed and slowly made his way downstairs, grabbing a small bottle of pain medicine from the cabinet and popping back three pills. After getting a drink of water to wash them down, Sans sat at the kitchen table, deciding that leftovers for breakfast would work just as well as freshly made tacos.

“Hey, bro. You okay?” Sans turned his head, not lifting it from the cool wood of the table.

“I’ve been better, but I’ll be fine once the medicine kicks in… I do have a question though.” Papyrus seemed to tense up a bit, Sans feeling a twinge of apprehension at his reaction. What on earth happened last night?!

“Yeah, bro?” Papyrus finally asked, sitting across from Sans. Sans tilted his head so that his chin was resting on the table, looking straight at Papyrus.

“What, uh... what all did we do last night? I…uh…woke up with a headache and you in my bed.” Sans cringed internally as Papyrus blushed, looking away. There were a few moments of silence before Papyrus spoke up.

“Well, I found you at Muffet’s last night. You were…pretty drunk. So I brought you home and asked what happened. You said you knew Alphys wasn’t gonna let you in the guard, and you wished she wouldn’t lie about it. You need to go talk to her, by the way.” Papyrus gave him a meaningful look. Sans giggled a little, nodding. Papyrus paused for a moment, before he continued, refusing to look up at Sans as he spoke again.

“Then you…you said you loved me. Like…more than a brother.” Sans froze, smile stuck on his face, though it had become rigid, both blue eyelights gone from his sockets.

“I…I did?” Sans squeaked, smile finally gone as his hands shot up to cover his mouth. Papyrus nodded, a light orange blush on his own face as he looked up to gauge Sans’ reaction. Upon seeing his brother nearly in tears, Papyrus grimaced and pulled him into a hug, Sans shaking slightly.

“Please, please don’t hate me Papy, I’m sorry…” Sans began, but Papyrus paused him with a finger to his teeth.

“Sans...you have no idea how long I wanted to tell you that myself.” Sans suddenly found himself in a sweet, chaste kiss, Papyrus’ eyes closed as he kissed him, before pulling away, their blushes significantly brighter.

“I love you so much, Sans. Of course I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, bro!” Papyrus assured, nuzzling his brother gently and smiling as Sans laughed lightly at the action.

“I love you so much too, Papy. I always have.” Sans whispered, before pulling Papyrus into another kiss, this one a bit more intimate than the last. Eventually Sans pulled away, looking down to where his hands gripped Papyrus’ hoody.

“Well…we really need to start the day, Papy.” Sans looked up slyly, copying what his brother had done earlier by putting a single finger to his teeth when he opened his mouth to complain.

“We can continue later.” he whispered seductively, licking a small line up Papyrus’ neck before hopping down and running out of the kitchen. Papyrus watched him leave, stunned, before he rubbed his neck with one hand and hid his face with the other, his blush brightening the room.

“Good stars, this is going to be a long day.”

 

~.~

 

Papyrus had gone to his station like every other day; Sans would know exactly why if he didn’t, and that was not something he was about to get teased on. So, instead of staying home of dealing with the sudden flustered want his brother’s actions had left him with, he sat at his station, grateful for the cold air that quickly sapped any extra heat his bones may have been giving off from his arousal. He had almost been tempted to take care of it at his station, but knowing that Sans could possibly come at just the wrong moment and see him always made him keep his hands in check. Damn it, how did his older brother know how to mess with him so easily?!

 More than a little angsty by the time he could go home, Papyrus decided to simply use a shortcut instead of walking the entire distance while trying to hide the glow in his chest. Flopping on the couch, Papyrus groaned and covered his eyes with one arm, the other dangling off the couch. He relaxed into the plush of the couch, slowly calming down, the glow dimming the closer he came to sleep. It came back full force as a small weight lighted on his pelvis, both of his wrists grabbed and tied in a soft, but strong cloth above his head before he could even open his eyes. Papyrus blinked up at his bro, pulling slightly at his hands, only for Sans so scowl and roughly ground down into him, their pelvises getting the barest friction through their clothes.

 Papyrus whimpered as his soul sent waves of desperation and arousal, amplified by the fact that he had been worked up all day. Sans smirked down at him, continuing to rock them back and forth before slowing to a stop, his smirk replaced by a worried frown. Papyrus glared playfully up at him but titled his head at the look.

 “What’s up, bro?” Papyrus felt a little thrill as Sans leaned down to face him fully, searching his face for something, before he nodded and smiled, gently pressing his teeth to Papyrus’ in a small skeleton kiss. Papyrus opened his mouth in anticipation and accepted Sans’ small blue tongue, his own rushing to meet it. They sloppily kissed for a few minutes, neither of them very experienced but entirely enthusiastic. Finally Sans pulled away, looking down to Papyrus’ chest, smirk returning.

 “Has your poor soul been like this all day, Papy? Here little soul, Sansy will help you.” Papyrus would have been utterly mortified at his older brother’s words, but his mind shut down as Sans gently pushed up his hoody and undershirt, staring down at his golden-orange soul. With a small gesture the soul lazily floated from Papyrus’ sternum, a slight tug pulling at every bone in his body before the soul was hovering lightly above his chest. Sans studied it for a moment, face scrunched in the expression he used when faced with a particularly hard recipe or puzzle. Papyrus only had a moment to take in his brother’s expression before Sans was removing his gloves and holding his soul in both hands, thumbs gently on it to keep it in place.

 Papyrus gasped at the sensation, hard shivers flowing through his body just from Sans barely touching it. Stars, how scared he would be if this was anyone else. A low whine built in his chest as Sans added the slightest pressure, before finally moving his thumbs across the soul’s surface. Papyrus arched his spine and moaned, not catching the large smile Sans had at his reaction. The touches increased, the pressure alternating as Sans used different fingers in different places. Then Sans took one, long look at Papyrus, making certain he had his attention, and brought it up to his mouth, giving the now oozing soul one strong lick up the center.

 Papyrus cried out as his entire body felt the massaging, warm tongue, pleasure shooting through his bones. He was so close…so close… Sans paused once again, giving the soul a contemplative stare before he lifted it and unsheathed his small fangs, giving the pulsing soul a small nibble. Now Papyrus screamed, his orgasm hitting hard and making his entire body tremble. Golden magic gushed from his now almost formless, ecstasy drunk soul, Sans taking great care to lick it all up before it could spill on the couch or his or Papyrus’ clothes. Once he was satisfied with his work, Sans slipped the soul back into Papyrus’ chest, snickering slightly as Papyrus moaned from the sensation.

 “I love you so much Papy.”

 “I love you too, Sansy.”


End file.
